


Can I?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Before their lips met, Kita chuckled in amusement.Then, the door opened.





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> I still want Osamu for myself tho /slapped

“Kita-san, can I kiss you?”

 

Kita stopped chewing. His eyes, which were staring at the bento box on his lap, now moved their attention to the second year sitting on his left. His expression—their expression—had not changed; both still wearing their trademark poker face, exchanging glances silently as the wind blew. The roof was quiet, since it was a kind of cold autumn afternoon and most of people chose to stay inside. The two of them, though, decided it was perfect to eat lunch on the roof. They both hated noise outside the match, anyway.

 

Suna had finished his lunch first. Different from Kita, who brought a box of bento from home, Suna bought his soba bread at the cafeteria. That was why he did not need much time to devour said bread. Now he was staring at his team’s captain, mouth shut tight and lips formed a perfect straight line.

 

He was waiting for Kita’s answer.

 

After his brain could finally process the request, Kita resumed chewing the meat he was eating and swallowed it. “You want to kiss me,” he said, rephrasing Suna’s request.

 

The second year nodded.

 

“You. Want to kiss me.”

 

Another nod.

 

Kita closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again after a few moments. Suna was still staring at him directly, not even blinking for once.

 

If he were not used to it, Kita would have found that creepy.

 

The third year smiled amusedly. “I thought you’re going to steal one when I closed my eyes.”

 

Suna’s eyebrow rose, disappearing behind his bangs. “I’m not Atsumu, you know.”

 

“I was waiting for you to kiss me, though?”

 

“…you didn’t tell.”

 

“I’m still waiting.”

 

Suna sighed as he made his move. “Why are you like this…”

 

Before their lips met, Kita chuckled in amusement.

 

Then, the door opened.

 

**.**

 

Atsumu’s scream was loud and annoying—at least, that was what Suna thought. Their captain still found the screaming-in-horror-Miya-Atsumu amusing, somehow.

 

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
